The Grand Re-Opening of Hogwarts
by Cuccino2002
Summary: Written for the Quiddich Fanfic competition. Ron feels sorry for his ex-wife, since he has a date for the Opening Ceremony of the Reopening of Hogwarts. He's pretty sure she's be coming alone, and frantic, and overworked, as usual. Oh well...she shouldn't have left him!


**Written for the Quiddich Fanfic Competition.**

**SEEKER: write about your given character/pairing in an awkward/uncomfortable situation Character prompt: Ron Weasley **

A/N: Subbing for the Wigtown Seeker. Be nice! Its my first fan fic – if it sucks, blame ladyfun for twisting my arm!

It was the an event of a lifetime.

The grand re-opening of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; and Ron was excited to see everyone, of course. Of course the Golden Trio had been invited as the guest of honor; he heard from Harry that Hermione had RSVP'ed yes.

Kinda sad, after ten years of marriage, that he got his news regarding his ex-wife from their mutual friend who remained as neutral as Switzerland. The divorce settlement had been airtight, with clear boundaries; they exchanged at school, so Ron and Hermione never even interfaced.

Oddly, Rose and Hugo never mentioned their mother, to their father. Not that he asked, because he didn't. But he often wanted to do just that; it was a testament to his parenting that he resisted the urge.

"No use puttin' the kids in the middle." He often said.

Occasionally they would Owl each other with various things that needed to be address, but Hermione would be bare bones. Just the facts. No more no less.

Every time he read her letters, devoid of any emotion or mirth, he realized why they failed miserably.

The girl had no passion, whatsoever.

Her letters, indeed, were a microcosm of their failed marriage. Ron would joke, Hermione would be all business.

"She's probably working herself to death, still!" He mused.

He felt almost guilty, taking a date to the Grand Opening. Marietta Edgecombe and he had been dating, for the last two years. He had forgiven her, of course, for ratting out Dumbledore's Army to Umbridge. The boils she had been cursed with were punishment enough, he figured. She still had pock marks on her face, to this day, and was horribly self conscious about them. Still she fought with them, and that's what counts.

Granted, she wasn't as good looking, as Hermione Granger, but not everyone can be perfect.

Sure, she wasn't as bright as her, either, but neither was he.

She wasn't that handy around the house, and didn't have a whole lot of ambition.

Not like his ex-wife, who he heard was climbing the ranks at the International Ministry of Magic.

But sometimes all that "ambition" can get in the way of life. At least he would have a date at the ceremony, whereas Hermione would _without question_ be coming alone. Likely late, from working too long.

He chuckled.

He almost felt sorry for her.

* * *

"How's my tie?" He asked Marietta.

"For the 50th time, it looks fine, Ronald!" She huffed. "How long are we gonna have to stay?"

"At least through the ceremony, I should expect."

He started sneezing again, from the froofy, frilly accessories adorning her gown. He suspected he might even be allergic to the feathers.

"Excuse me, dear." He said, blowing his nose, wiping it.

"Gross!" She complained.

They made their way up to the podium, and he gave a big hug to Harry and his little sister.

"You look great, Ron!" Ginny said, enthuastically. Looking at Marietta and her interesting choice of evening wear, she politely said, "and you look very…um. Very colorful, Marietta!"

"Thanks! Got this number _on sale_!"

"Really?" Ginny said, amused, and not surprised in the least.

Harry's eyes were scanning the crowd.

"Where's Hermione? They want to start with the main program!"

Ron looked around, scanning the crowd with Harry. "Look for the overworked, tired, and harried woman with bags under her eyes." He suggested, chuckling to himself.

"Who has bags?" A voice said, in a familiar lilt, behind them.

The four arrivals swung around, taking in the executor of the voice.

_"__Fleur Delacour!_ It has been….well, a helluva long time! How are you?" Harry said, genuinely.

"Merci, 'arry Potter!" She said with a grin.

Time had been very good to the former Mrs. William Weasley; she had been widowed a mere seven years prior, and was raising their three children in France. She looked like she was still 21 years old.

"Must be the Veela blood." Ron said, staring at her, and drooling a little.

"Hello, Phelgm." Ginny said, with a grin.

"Phelgm?" Marietta said, loudly. "That's not very nice, Gin!"

Fleur laughed, a lilting, delicate laugh. "Iz alright, Mademoiselle! I assure you, Ginerva and I have made our peace wiz each o'zer."

"Thanks to the diplomatic skills of one Miss Hermione Granger!" Ginny added.

"Zey don't call her ze brightest witch of ze era for no'zing, oui?"

They exchanged a look, and laughed.

"All do respect, Fleur, cause it's bloody nice to see you," Ron mumbled, "but what are you doing here?"

"Vat do you mean, 'ere? Az in, in ze world, or on zis podium?" She said, amused.

"Podium, I guess."

Ginny answered for her. "Fleur is here as Hermione's plus one, Ron."

"Plus one?" He repeated, blankly.

A familiar voice interrupted them all. "Yes, Ron. Plus one. As in, she's my date, plus one."

A gorgeous Hermione Granger virtually floated up to the stand, and snaked her arm around the petite waist of Fleur's. A dazzling smile broke out on the Veela's face, and she leaned over to kiss her, on the lips.

"What the hell?" Ron said, shocked.

"Well, that's….unusual." Marietta said, trying to sound neutral.

Hermione regarded her, with her smoky black eyes, her ears adorned with Cartier and wearing a Versace dress sinfully short, that looked painted on.

"I don't think its unusual at all, Marietta. Nothing unusual about a gal kissing the person she's in love with… right?"

"And engaged to be married." Fleur added, with a playful grin.

Ginny squealed. "So you did it, 'Mione? Way to go! Did you ask her at the waterfall?"

Hermione had a faint blush. "Er, no…we didn't quite make it that far."

The two lovebirds exchanged a knowing look, and Harry chuckled.

"Well, Granger, once again, you show us up, once again!" Harry said, with a laugh. Hermione just smiled, squeezing her date.

"Doesn't she ever!" Ron said, awkwardly, feeling like yesterday's hash browns.

Then, he blew his nose.

Again.

**FIN**


End file.
